Contigo me quedo
by kathy Uchiha
Summary: Buano este es un KakaSaku.... Sakura esta dudando del amor que le tenía a Sasuke, gracias al estar siempre cerca de du sensei


Contigo me quedo

Hoy me encontraba más inquieta de lo de costumbre esta en entrenamiento pero se fue a una plaza cercana, ah por cierto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años y lo que me encanta es que he crecido físicamente si saben a que me refiro no? (inner: hacete la estupida solo queres que Sasuke lo note) 0/ /0 bueno, bueno volvamos al tema... les cuento estoy en este estado de confusión cuando veo a Kakashi-sensei siento que lo veo más que a un superior , empiezo a sospechar si han cambiado mis sentimientos hacia el, será por sus misterios quiero decir al no saber nada de el...ejemaclara su gargantapero me tengo que concentrar en las practicas, ya que me tengo que fortalecer para que por lo menos llegar al nivel de Naruto(uhh!!, que me vuelve loca, es tan hiperactivo)y poner todo mi empeño en enamorar a Sasuke.(ah...me había olvidado nos volvimos a juntar el equipo 7 despues que Sasuke volvió y nos entrena Kakashi por que la hokage tiene mucho trabajo, pero me ha enseñado todo lo que pudo )ahora si los dejo con la historia

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento ya que estábamos en un receso...por que lo habían llamado a Kakashi por un asunto CONFIDENCIAL como siempre (me da un poquito de rabia, en que andarán Kakashi y la Hokage?!)Visualice a Naruto y a Sasuke peleando como siempre. Cuando me acerqué se detuvieron lo que me sorprendió por que siempre...mas bien casi siempre no paran.

Sakura: hola chicos (tratándo de sonar animada)

Naruto: Hola, por fin llegaste, tardaste mucho, donde estabas? mira que si venia Kakashi-sensei se iba a enojar si no encontraba a su alumna preferida(lo dijo con un tono picaron) Lo que hizo que Sasuke se molestara.

Sakura: 0/0 eem...en..(Sin saber que decir) cuando su compañero la interrumpió (inner Sakura: uh que alivio,sudando la gota gorda XD)

Sasuke: sabes que no podemos irnos de un entrenamiento aunque Kakashi se haya ido con ese tono de superioridad, y frío de siempre

Sakura: ya se...(Con angustia. inner Sakura: pero por que??nada que ver tu actitud. Sakura: Será que siento que lo decepcioné.)

Nosotros nos íbamos a relajar sentándonos en el suelo ya que había pasado media hora desde que el sensei se había ido y ya estábamos cansados de esperar parados...cuando se produjo una explosión, donde salió humo...y...

??: Hola...lamento llegar tarde es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida...supongo que practicaron, no??y este mira a Sakura  
Lo que dijo hizo que a todos nosotros nos saliera una gota de sudor de la frente,por la pregunta que hizo  
Mientras tanto me perdía en mis pensamientos: por que me mira justo a mi !! Con ese ojo que no demuestra ninguna expresión..uii que lindura (inner Sakura: que decís! Es tu sensei, aunque admito que esta rebueno, terrible físico! Pero es mayor, bueno lo dejamos acá por que se nos esta cayendo la baba incluyéndome a mi la "autora" si se pude decir jajaja)

Sakura: por que pienso esto, no aguanto más!!Grita sin darse cuenta

Kakashi: Eh bueno...quiero que se pongan a entrenar, empezando con mil flexiones de brazos, después practiquen más que nada puntería, quiero que lo hagan en cinco minutos así recuperamos el tiempo perdido de recien..

Naruto: Está loco o que bicho le pico!!, nadie puede hacer eso en tan poco tiempo y aparte usted fue el que se fue. Kakashi sin darle bola dice:Sakura ven por favor quiero hablar con vos...Lo que hizo que Sasuke sospechar si podía llegar a ser con otra intención. Este venia dudando sobre que podía pasar a ser más que una simple relación entre la alumna y su sensei.  
Kakashi y la pelirrosada se alejaron hacia un Аrbol para estar alejados de los otros dos chicos.

Sakura: que pasa sensei? (inner Sakura: bueno no lo apures)

Kakashi: apareció un grupo de ninjas, todavía no identificados, bastantes poderosos y nosotros (la Hokage y el) queremos que vos seas entrenada por mi para que si ellos están dispuestos a atacar podamos tenerte a vos también.

Sakura: pero en la aldea están Tsunade, los anbus y muchas otras personas que son poderosas

Kakashi: si pero quiero que vos estés conmigo cuando esto ocurra

Sakura: 0/0, esta bien, no me voy a oponer supongo que no tengo otra opción tratando de aguantar sus emociónes. (inner: y encima tenes una suerte vas a estar con el todos los días )

Kakashi: esta decidido, con una sonrisa debajo de la mascara que le cubre la mitad del rostro luego le acaricia la hermosa cabellera rosada (Sakura: 0/0) todas las mañana después de la escuela te espero en este lugar...bueno vamos con los otros chicos que nos queda media hora todavía, dirigiéndole otro cariñosa sonrisa (mucho cariño no?), lo que la hizo feliz.  
Y quien podría interrumpir tal felicidad...y quien más va ser

Sasuke: Bueno lamento interrumpir este momento pero supuestamente nos debes entrenar...(Que bronca se esta acercando demasiado a MI Sakura, no se lo voy a permitir) acá no se viene a levantar a las alumnas... (Jeje tomá sensei)  
Kakashi le manda una mirada asesina logrando que se calle.

En casa de Haruno

Estaba acostada en mi cama soñando que sasuke me dio la oportunidad de estar con el y yo lo rechaza por su sensei...cuando me desperté por que mi madre que abrió la ventana para que me levantara por que se había cansado de llamarme y gritarme, debido a que era tarde.

Sakura: ah cuando logra reaccionar por la luz del sol por que no me levantaste antes, no ves que voy a llegar tarde!!

MS madre de Sakura: Perdónnn!? tuviste suerte de que no te tiré un piano, no es mi culpa que duermas como una piedra

La pelirrosada salio corriendo hacia el baño tratándose de vestir.

Sakura: maaa!... acordate que después tengo las practicas con Kakashi sensei así que voy a llegar tarde!

MS: mmm...

Durante el camino a la escuela se encontró con Naruto, estuvieron hablando, discutiendo por que el le decía que no podía estar con Kakashi y llegaron a pelear como de costumbre hasta que llegaron a esta.

Naruto: como? tan rápido, pero si recién estábamos saliendo de nuestras casas?

Sakura: es por que contigo pasa rápido el tiempo, por cierto como anda todo con Hinata??Diciéndolo con un tono picaron

Naruto:(0/0)y como andan las cosas con Kakashi? jeje

Sakura: Narutoooo!!... y este sale corriendo para la escuela escapándose de la pelirrosada...-ese Naruto como me saca de quicio-

Pasó rapidísimo la hora y no me podía concentrar en las clases (por culpa de esto me echaron afuera por veinte minutos .), no podía dejar de pensar en Kakashi...será...que me estóy enamorando de el??... naa!!si yo amo a Sasuke, si toda la vida lo quise..Quiero decir... lo quiero de toda la vida(Inner: jeje dudando?,Sakura: no me molestes...inner: sabes que es verdad)o solo estoy tratando de convencerme de eso...

Terminaron las clases y el equipo 7 se dirige al campo de entrenamiento.Sasuke y Naruto están impresionados al ver a su amiga que no hablaba nada desde que salieron de la escuela.

??: Buenos dóas, hoy quiero un enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Sasuke,mientras que Sakura peleará conmigo

los tres: que?  
(Sakura: en que está pensando si yo no le llego ni a los talones y Sasuke y Naruto.. Bueno se van a matar)

Kakashi: Bueno empecemos

En la pelea con Naruto Como era de esperarse empieza el hiperactivo lanzando una shuriken tratando de herir a su compañero pero logro incrustérselos...

Mientras que en la pelea de Sakura es ella quien empieza a atacar, utilizando los clones de sombras (inner: imitando a Naruto eh??...no eras que lo considerabas un idiota??,eh eh?...Sakura: bueno eso es pasado sigamos si ),para despistar a Kakashi, mezcla un poco de chakra dentro de un clon..

...incrustándoselos en un tronco ya que Sasuke utiliza el jutsu de sustitución

Naruto: Sasuke donde te has metido, mira que te voy a encontrar escuchaste!!

Sasuke: pensas que me voy a esconder, si solo basta que te de un golpe para vencerte..quien aparece de tras del Uzumaki Estas palabras hacen que a Naruto le hirviera la sangre y utilice los clones de sombras,logro atacar al Uchiha quien se descuida

Sasuke: con esto pensas que me vas a ganar mientras se deshace de todos los clones utilizando un kunai cargado con chakra, para que esto sea posible ( y... me párese que esa puede ser la única explicación, no? )

--

...Todas las Sakura corren hacia su sensei mientras que dos de las pelirosas las que tienen el chakra dentro de su cuerpo juntan el chakra en la mano...una va por detrás y otra por adelante y la que estaba detrás descargaba su fuerza a Kakashi mientras que la otra Sakura le pega a un tronco...por que utilizó el jutsu de sustitución cuando la primera Sakura trato de pegarle en el estomago y eso hace que la segunda Haruno pueda herirlo logrando que su sensei caiga al piso.

En el otro encuentro:  
Sasuke tomo desprevenido al contrincante haciendo que caiga dándole un golpe en la nuca.

Sasuke: jeje como te lo dije con un solo golpe aunque me diste un poco de trabajo Ya terminada la pelea el Uchiha se dirige con Naruto inconciente en su espalda a observar la pelea de Sakura con Kakashi...

Kakashi: Vamos Sakura se que podes dar más pelea que esa.  
La pelirosada ya exhausta por que había perdido casi todo el chakra con el único ataque que pudo hacer que Kakashi caiga al piso;asiendo el último esfuerzo fue corriendo hacia el jounnin ⌠kathy: no se como se escribe je y desapareció,pero al mismo tiempo que esto sucedió le clavo un kunai en el hombro y pierna de kakashi.

Kakashi: se ve que has mejorado tu velocidad y gracias a que te subestimé lograste herirme por segunda vez.  
Este se da vuelta ya que había sentido la presencia de su alumna atrás de el y ve a Sakura desplomándose en el piso

Entre los Аrboles Sasuke se queda atónico con lo que ve...ya que en el enfrentamiento para sacarle los cascabeles pasado no pudo ni hacerle un rasguño y ella le clavó dos kunais! como podía ser??si el era el mejor, la superaba en todo y siempre tenia que estarla protegiéndola⌠kathy: que te haces creído de mirda!!Como me das bronca.

Kakashi:con tono despreocupado de siemprese termino el entrenamiento por hoy...Sasuke llevá a Naruto a su casa por favor,yo llevo a Sakura

Sasuke: hmp(pero por que siempre tiene que estar cerca de Sakura)  
Se dirige a la Haruno, la levanto y se la lleva en sus brazos sin dejar de ver la cara angelical de su alumna.  
Bastante lejos del lugar no se pudo resistir y unió sus labios a los de ella...Luego de unos segundos los separo, por que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal (uh, me deje llevar, no puedo hacerle esto a ella. inner: sabes que queres más jajaja que pervertido,. .di en el clavo) aparte ella esta desesperadamente enamorada de Sasuke.  
Sakura empezó a sentir que le empezaba a acelerar el corazón;acaso de verdad el me ama tratándose de aguantarse ya que cuando sintió que la besaron se despertó pero sin abrir los ojos

Kakashi: bueno...llegamos. Toca el timbre de una casa.Abren la puerta..

MS: que le paso a mi hija??

Kakashi: solo se desmayo por gastar todo su chakra, por hoy terminamos, la llevo a su cuarto?

MS: por favor Hatake sube las escaleras y la deja a Sakura sobre su cama, se acerca a la puerta para ver si la madre de Sakura no esta cerca y vuelve al lado de la pelirrosada con intenciones de...


End file.
